<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherhood by MotherBooker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705964">Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker'>MotherBooker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Night Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George mourns his brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Night Works [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the r/fanfiction Drabble Night. Prompt: Brotherhood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George’s tears mixed with the freshly dug ground beneath him, sliding freely down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost dark now, the setting sun casting a soft orange glow over the gravestone he was kneeling in front of. Everyone else had already headed home, leaving George alone with his thoughts and his brother’s grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’d never get to hear Fred laugh again, never get to plot another elaborate prank with him and see the way his eyes lit up when it worked perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George would give his other ear just to see his twin smile that cheeky smile just once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>